


(Kill) Kiss the Cook

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	(Kill) Kiss the Cook

"What did you say this was, Severus?" Harry asked, chewing the plump little potato _things_ slowly.

"Sweet potato gnocchi."

"Nocky?" Harry repeated.

"Nyo-kee." Severus gave him _the look_.

"Whatever. Look, are we ever going to have, I don't know, fish pie or a nice roast?" 

"I did see a program about a pot roast," Severus said, sipping his wine. "It had tomato, olives, raisins, balsamic vinegar, and cumin if I recall correctly."

Harry frowned. "I was thinking more along the lines of beef, potatoes, a bit of veg and gravy."

"I haven't seen anything like that on The Food Network."

"Imagine that."


End file.
